


Best Birthday Ever

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise encounter on campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misanagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/gifts).



Mis sighed and circled yet another word on a page the looked like it had been bled on. Carefully she wrote the correct spelling over the top of the incorrect word. She really wanted to write across the essay ‘spell check is your friend. Use it!’ But she was trying to be professional. That and she was working on her thesis right now and she sincerely hoped that the people reviewing it would be equally kind.

At least she was out of the office for a few minutes and that was a relief. It was too warm and stuffy in there and with a series of late nights recently she had found herself nodding over the excruciatingly painful mass of essays she was correcting. She’d asked for and been given permission to work on them over lunch at the small indoor garden that comprised the lit students’ somewhat secret hangout.

It was crowded today and she had been lucky to get the last open table. Voices swirled around her and she ignored them focusing instead on the work in front of her.

“Excuse me.”

Mis raised to her eyes to meet a pair of teal ones.

“Sorry to bother you but all the other tables are full. I was wondering if you’d mind sharing with my friends and I.”

Mis nodded unable to speak. The blond’s smile widened and he stuck out his hand.

“Hi, nice to meet you I’m…”

“Quatre Winner.” Mis finished for him before he had a chance.

“er…yes. Have we met?”

She blushed and shook her head as Quatre and the rest of the group settled into their chairs, amused by the interaction.

“No, well not formally. My name is Misanagi. I write fanfics.”

From the other end of the table Heero nodded. “This would be the college not an arc series then correct?”

Mis nodded and smiled, pleased. “Yes it is.”

Trowa eyed her suspiciously. “Why am I nervous that you suddenly showed up here? What are you planning?”

Raising her hands Mis protested her innocence. “Nothing, I swear.” She paused then added “I was just thinking that it would be nice to see all of you since it’s my birthday today.”

Quatre’s smile brightened “Happy birthday!”

The others echoed his sentiment though Trowa’s eyes remained fixed on Mis. From his place next to Heero Duo sighed. “Chill, Tro. Could be worse. We could be in _Like hell_ and then I’d be the one kissing Q.”

Heero nodded in agreement and scooted closer to his partner. “Agreed. Or _Sometime in April_ and then it would be me.”

Wufei snorted and added. “I do believe _Coffee break_ is the one where he and I are together.”

Dorothy’s laughter lilted from where she was sitting next to Wufei. “Considering it was implied that you and I dated before this arc started it appears that you have been a very busy boy, Quatre.”

The blond’s usually pale complexion was now bright red and his mouth was opening and closing. Mis was quick to jump to Quatre's defense.

“It’s not Quatre’s fault. It’s just that he is my favorite character so I like to write about him.” Turning to Trowa she added. “I like to see how he fits with other people but the two of you will always be my favorite.”

Trowa’s glare eased and he smiled, his hand going to cover Quatre’s. “Mine too.”

Quatre tilted his head and smiled softly at Trowa before turning back to Mis. “You said it was your birthday today? Are you doing anything to celebrate?”

Mis shook her head and sighed. “No, I’m working on my thesis and some other projects. I just don’t have the time.”

Quatre frowned and made a tsking sound. “That won’t do. Let us take you to dinner tonight.”

Mis hesitated for just a moment. She really did need to work on her thesis, and she had a whumping fic left to finish, but this was the Gundam boys and Dorothy. Did she really want to say no? She smiled and nodded. “Alright. I would enjoy that.”

“Pick the place.” Duo inserted into the conversation. “Q’s loaded so money’s no object.”

Mis’ mind quickly shuffled through the list of her favorite restaurants. Taurus had the best steaks, and Wok’s Teriyaki chicken was to die for.

Grinning she announced. “Kadmandú.” After all if she was going to dinner with Quatre Winner it should be Arabian food.

From a distance she heard an insistent beeping and the scene around her started to fade. Slowly her eyes flickered open and she recognized the sound of her alarm pulling her from sleep. Disappointed and more than a little annoyed she slammed the button on the alarm to turn it off.

Getting out of bed with a groan she stretched and looked at the calendar on the wall. Well at least it really _was_ her birthday. As part of her morning ritual she booted up her computer and checked her email. She frowned at the one titled 'a reminder' from an email address she did not recognize. Thinking it was probably spam she clicked on it anyway.

 

_Dear Mis,_

Just a reminder that we are meeting for dinner tonight at Kadmandú. We will pick you up at 6pm.

Happy Birthday

See you soon,

Quatre  
Trowa  
Heero  
Duo  
Wufei  
Dorothy

Mis grinned ear-to-ear and laughed out loud. Now, if she could just find her handcuffs, this would be the best birthday ever!


End file.
